Real Sunnydale
by ArchAngelAzrael
Summary: Patricia ist ein typisches deutsches Mädchen.......................ha ist sie gar nicht. Denn sie hat es geschafft nach Sunnydale zu kommen, mit hilfe eines Zauberspruches. Und nun muss sie dort mit den Scoobies um die Welt kämpfen und auch um ihr Leben
1. Kapitel 1

REAL SUNNYDALE  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es fing alles an einem ganz normalen Mittwoch an. Normal?? Wie eben das Leben einer 18 Jährigen Abiturientin im letzten Jahr ist. Stress pur. Hausaufgeben, Lernen, Nebenjobs, Fahrprüfung, Wohnung suchen usw. Heute war es besonders stressig. Patricia stand vor ihrem Spiegel und dachte über den Tag nach Warum mache ich das eigentlich noch alles mit?  
  
Das bringt es doch nicht. So viel Stress. Wenigstens habe ich jetzt meinen Führerschein. Ja, sie hatte es endlich geschafft, doch sie sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, denn heute hatte auch noch ihre beste Freundin ihr verklickert, das sie für 1 Jahr nach Amerika fahren würde. 1 Jahr ohne Annalisa. Wie sollte sie das bloß aushalten? Aber sie musste sich damit abfinden. Sie ging langsam in die Küche und machte sich Popcorn.  
  
Da heute Mittwoch war, freute sie sich schon riesig auf die neue Buffy Folge. Außerdem hatte sie sich eine Buffy DVD gekauft. Die ganze 4 Staffel vielen Extras. Nachdem das Popcorn fertig war ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Sie wohnt noch immer bei ihren Eltern und ihrer kleinen Schwester, aber heute war keiner zu hause.  
  
Zum Glück hatte sie einen eigenen Fernseher, Videorecorder und einen DVD Player, sonst hätte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer setzten müssen. Aber im eigenen Zimmer, dass fand sie, ist es immer noch am gemütlichsten. Nachdem sie sich die Aktuelle Folge angesehen hatte, legte sie die DVD in den Player. Als erstes sah sie sich die Extras an.  
  
Geil. So viele Extras, und sogar was über Hexerei., dachte sie, nachdem sie ein Hexen Ein mal Eins gefunden hatte. Da gab es sogar Zaubersprüche zum selber probieren. Einer gefiel ihr besonders. Sie konnte nicht anders und rief ihre Freundin Patricia an um ihr das zu erzählen. Sie war auch ein riesiger Buffy Fan. "Annalisa, hier ist Patricia. Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte Patricia ihre Freundin. "Patricia. Was eine Überraschung, ich dachte du wolltest einen ruhigen Buffy Abend machen? Die Folge heute war doch Hammer Geil." "Ja da hast du recht. Ich wusste gar nicht, das die alle so gut singen können. Besonders mein Spike war so gut. Schade das er auf Buffy steht. Du verstehst schon." Sie musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken an Spike. Auch Annalisa fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Ich weiß echt nicht was du hast. So toll ist Spike doch gar nicht. Ich finde Xander viel besser. Egal jetzt. Gibt es einen besondern Grund, warum du anrufst. Oder hast du einfach Langeweile und willst mit mir ein bisschen über unser liebstes Hobby reden." "Du hast mich durchschaut", und beide lachten. "Aber recht hast du. ich wollte dir was lustiges erzählen.", fing sie an und Annalisa, die von Natur aus Neugierig war meinte:" Dann leg endlich los." Patricia kannte Patricia so gut um zu wissen, das man sie mit so was ärgern konnte, aber diesmal konnte sie es selber kaum erwarten zu erzählen. "Ja, ja. Ich habe mir ja heute die DVD von der  
  
4 Staffel gekauft. Und da sind total coole Extras bei. Und weißt du was ich gefunden habe? Einen Zauberspruch, der einen den größten Wunsch erfüllt. Cool oder. Das werde ich sofort ausprobieren." Annalisa musste bei dem Gedanken an eine zaubernde Patricia lachen. Patricia war schon immer ein bisschen schräg drauf. Sie hörte ziemlich düstere Musik und lief auch nur in schwarz rum. Auf ihrer Schule war sie schon als Satanist verschrien, obwohl sie sich selbst eher als Gothic oder Metallhead/Alternativer sah. Am meisten bewunderte Annalisa den Mut von Patricia. Sie kam oft mit den schönsten Gothic Kleidern zur Schule, wurde deswegen aber auch von vielen verspottet und angemacht, doch das störte Patricia wenig und sie lief weiter so rum. "Du hattest schon immer kleinen Hang zu Esoterik. Erzähl mal, was muss man denn da machen"  
  
Patricia war nun richtig in ihrem Element und fing an zu erzählen:" Also, man muss den Spruch auf einen Zettel schreiben und den Zettel zusammen mit den eigenen Haaren in einen Umschlag legen. Der Umschlag soll über Nacht dann unterm Kopfkissen gelegt werden. Ist doch klasse? Das probier ich gleich heute Nacht aus." Sie war richtig hibbelig. Annalisa wusste nicht genau was sie jetzt sagen sollte. " Und was erwartet mich dann morgen? Bist du dann Reich und berühmt? Oder hast du vielleicht einen süßen Freund? Vielleicht siehst du ja auch ganz anders aus. Groß, blond und mit einer Mörder Oberweite?" Sie musste dabei lachen. Patricia sah ja ganz anders aus. Sie war 161 cm klein, hatte rot braune lange und sehr widerspenstige Haare und fast schwarze Augen, was sie immer betont, wenn jemand nach ihrer Augenfarbe fragt. Aber sie wollte schon immer etwas größer sein. Sie wurde nicht nur wegen ihrer schwarzen Einstellung (klingt dumm, kann man aber nicht wirklich anders formulieren lach) in der Schule geärgert, sondern auch weil sie nur 161 cm klein war.  
  
Patricia musste kurz nachdenken. Genau, was wünsche ich mir denn? Ich werde es schon merken.  
  
Zu Annalisa sagte sie:" Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde es schon merken. Soll ich dich morgen anrufen?" "Leider bin ich ab morgen nicht da. Ich bin doch beurlaubt wegen der Beerdigung meiner Oma in Bayern. Ich komme am Sonntag erst wieder. Wie sehn uns dann. ich muss jetzt leider auflegen. Ich muss noch meine Tasche packen." "Ach ja, stimmt. Ich wünsch dir was. Wir sehn uns." Und beide legten auf. Patricia ging sofort an ihren Schreibtisch und suchte einen Briefumschlag.  
  
"Verdammt, hier muss doch irgendwo einer sein. Ich könnte ja auch einfach mal meinen Schreibtisch aufräumen...................Nein, das wäre zu einfach. Wie meine liebe Freundin Carina immer zu sagen pflegt, das Genie überblickt das Chaos und der, der aufräumt, ist einfach zu faul zum suchen" sagte sie zu sich selbst während sie in ihren Durcheinander rumwühlte. Sie hatte einen leichten Hang zu Selbstgesprächen, was sie nicht wirklich störte, so konnte ihr wenigstens keiner wiedersprechen.  
  
Schließlich fand sie einen. Dann ging sie ins Badezimmer und schnitt sich eine kleine Strähne ab.  
  
Mit der Strähne ging sie zurück ins Zimmer. Sie schnappte sich schnell einen Zettel und einen Stift und schrieb den Spruch auf. Den Zettel und die Haare steckte sie in den Umschlag und legte ihn unter ihr Kopfkissen.  
  
Sie sah sich die DVD noch bin 23 Uhr an. [sagen wir Buffy läuft hier um 20:15 Uhr] Dann ging sie tot müde ins Bett. Sie trug zum schlafen ihr Lieblingshirt, schaffte es aber nicht vor Müdigkeit ihr Jogginghose und ihre Weste auszuziehen.  
  
Nachdem sie ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte wachte sie langsam auf. Irgend etwas kitzelte sie an der Nase. Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete sah sie, das sie auf einer Wiese lag. Sofort sprang sie auf. Sie trug noch ihr Jogginghose und eine Weste über ihr Buffy T-Shirt. Das trug sie immer zum schlafen. Sie war total verwirrt und sagte laut:" Scheiße, was ist denn jetzt passiert? Was soll das? Wo bin ich verdammte Scheiße. Das find ich gar nicht witzig." Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Es war recht Dunkel aber in der Nähe stand eine Straßenlaterne und deswegen konnte sie ein bisschen sehen. Was sie sah erschreckte sie sehr. Sie war auf einem Friedhof.  
  
"Aber das ist ja ein Friedhof", sagte sie verwirrt. Auf einmal hörte sie ein rascheln und eine Stimme flüsterte:" Das hast du aber schnell erkannt. Man sollte dich für den Nobelpreis nominieren." Und schon kam der Körper der Stimme aus einem Gebüsch. Es war ein Mann, vielleicht 30 Jahre alt und er trug einen Anzug.  
  
Er ging langsam aus Patricia zu während er sie musterte. Es gefiel ihm sehr, was er da sah. Ein vielleicht 18 Jähriges Mädchen. Gut gebaut, nur ihre Klamotten ließen zu wünschen übrig. "Ist das die neuste Mode? In Schlafsachen einen kleinen Spaziergang auf einem Friedhof machen. Hier in Sunnydale ist das sehr gefährlich." Erst jetzt begriff Patricia in welcher Sprache er sprach und vor allem das sie Automatisch auch Englisch sprach. Sie stand da und sah den Mann verwirrt an. Der sah, dass sie verwirrt war und fragte:" Ist was kleine. Hab ich dich so erschreckt. Es ist hier nicht sicher für so ein junges Ding wie dich." "Ach wirklich. Ist das eure Masche? Junge Frauen auf Friedhöfen ansprechen und dann aussaugen."  
  
Erst als sie die Worte schon ausgesprochen hatte merkte sie WAS sie da gesagt hatte. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran was er gesagt hatte, wo sie wäre. Der Kerl fing auf einmal an zu grinsen und meinte, während er bedrohlich auf sie zu ging:" Ach, du weißt also bescheid. Dann weißt du ja was dich jetzt erwartet" Und schon verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in eine hässliche Vampirfratze. Patricia war so erschrocken, dass sie wie versteinert stehen blieb. Wieder grinste er sie dreckig an. Er stellte sich genau vor sie. Patricia konnte sich nicht bewegen, so geschockt war sie. Gerade als er sie an den Schultern festhalten wollte, ging sie 2 Schritte zurück und rief ganz laut:" STOP"  
  
Verdutzt blieb der Vampir stehen und sah sie fragend an. Patricia dachte Hey, vielleicht habe ich ja Glück, und das ist einer von diesem gehirnlosen Vampiren und ich schaffe es ihn hinzuhalten bis...................ja bis wann denn? Ach egal. Jedenfalls will ich mir ganz sicher sein. "Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch, bevor ich dich umbringe oder was", fragte er sie ungeduldig. Und das hatte sie. Sie fing an:" Also ich will nur ein paar Sachen klarstellen bevor ich abkratze. Das ist doch OK, oder?"  
  
Der Vampir nickte meinte aber noch:" Aber mach endlich ich hab durst." Patricia wusste genau was sie alles fragen wollte:" Ich will nur ein paar Sachen bestätigt bekommen. Also. Du bist ein Vampir?" Er nickte wieder. "Und ich bin ein Mensch, und das heißt, dass du mich jetzt beißen willst. Richtig" Wieder nickte der Vampir sah aber schon reichlich unsicher aus, was wollte die von ihm, seine absichten sind doch klar. Sie fragte weiter:" Wir sind ja hier auf einem Friedhof. Kann es "zufällig" sein das du eben sagtest, dass dieser Friedhof in einem kleinen Städtchen namens Sunnydale liegt?" Er nickte wieder und sagte sehr genervt:" Ja, ja"  
  
Zögerlich fragte sie weiter:" Und kann es sein das Sunnydale auf dem Höllenschlund liegt?" Das Wort Höllenschlund sagte sie voller Erfurcht. Der Vampir bestätigte auch dies und wurde immer nervöser. was wollte dieses seltsame Mädchen denn von ihm. Er hatte doch nur Durst und sie löcherte ihn so mit Fragen. Aber er ließ es über sich ergehen. Schon fragte Patricia weiter, aber ihre Stimme wurde jetzt immer fröhlicher und sie selber, dass sah man ihr an, wurde es auch. " Und die Jägerin wohnt hier. Die echte Jägerin? Mit ihren Freunden und ihrem Wächter?" Ja, jetzt wurde der Vampir wirklich nervös.  
  
Und schon plapperte Patricia drauf los. Sie redete auf einmal wie ein Wasserfall. "Oh mein Gott. ich bin hier echt in Sunnydale. Ich glaube das nicht. Wouh, ich bin echt geschockt. Aber das heißt ja, das auch Spike hier ist." Während sie so redete merkte nicht wie eine Dunkle Gestalt, die sich versteckt hielt, schon die ganze Zeit lauschte. Hätte sie gewusst wer da steht, hätte sich sich zurückgehalten. Aber sie redete immer weiter:" Oh Geil. Eine Frage habe ich an dich noch, Vampir. Kannst du Deutsch sprechen?"  
  
Immer noch verblüfft über ihr benehmen verneinte er dies. [es ist sehr verwirrend, ich weiß. ich werde alles was sie in deutsch sagt in blau schreiben, damit es etwas übersichtlicher ist] Und schon fing Patricia an hysterisch und schwärmerisch in Deutsch zu reden:" Zum Glück kann mich jetzt keiner verstehen. Ich werde Spike kennen lernen!!! HAMMER GEIL! Oh mein Spike!! Der Kerl mit den schönsten Augen, den geilsten Body, den knackigsten Hintern, der atemberaubendsten Stimme und dem süßesten lächeln auf der ganzen Welt. Ich schmelze dahin!!!!!!!" Langsam beruhigte sie sich. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu reden sah sie den immer noch geplätteten Vampir misstrauisch an und meinte dann:" Und nun zu dir." Er riss sich zusammen und sah sie gierig an.  
  
"Du willst mich also beißen. Aber das geht nicht. Endlich hat sich mein größter Wunsch erfüllt und ich darf einfach nicht sterben, bevor ich nicht alles gesehen habe. Das wäre nicht fair, findest du nicht auch?", das sagte sie alles mit einem Kindlich Unterton während sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsah. Nur leider gab es die nicht. Also musste sie dadurch. Und schon sprang der Vampir sie an. Ihm war jetzt alles egal. Er schmiss sie zu Boden und Patricia schrie auf. Er setzte sich auf sie und fummelte an ihrer Jacke rum. Es war eine Rollkragen Strickjacke und irgendwie musste er ja an ihren Hals kommen. Er war einfach zu doof daran zu denken, das er doch einfach den Kragen an die Seite schieb konnte. Patricia wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen und motzte die ganze zeit rum: "Du scheiß Vampir, was fällt dir eigentlich ein. Du hast nicht das recht dazu mich zu beißen, geschweige denn mich überhaupt anzufassen." Sie überlegt kurz, was für eine Taktik jetzt gut wäre.  
  
Da viel ihr auch was ein. "Fass mich nicht an oder ich verfluche dich. In Wirklichkeit bin ich ein sehr sehr böser Dämon. Nein besser noch, ich bin eine böse Hexe und ich verzaubert dich" Er hielt kurz inne und sah sie an. Dann meinte er nur grinsend:" Du eine Hexe?? Das ich nicht Lache." Und schon riss er ihre Jacke entzwei. Was er da sah schockte ihn. Sie hatte das Bild von der Jägerin und von dem Verräter Angelus alias Angel auf ihrem T-Shirt. Er sprang zurück. Und sah sie ungläubig an. Patricia sah an sich runter und begriff warum er so geschockt war. Langsam stand sie auf. Ihr tat der Rücken weh. Dann grinste sie ihn an und meinte übermütig:" Ha, da hast du´s. Ich bin eine gut Freundin der Jägerin. Nein ich bin ihre beste. Also las lieber die Finger von mir, sonst bekommst du Ärger."  
  
Er überlegt kurz: ´Wenn sie eine Freundin der Jägerin ist, ist das doch gut. Sie ist hier ganz alleine und ich könnte der Jägerin damit schaden. Genau Nun sah er sie frech an:" Soso, eine Freundin der Jägerin" Während er sprach schlich er sich die ganze Zeit um sie rum. Sie ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen. " Weißt du was, kleines Mädchen. Hättest du das nicht gesagt hätte ich dich vielleicht am Leben gelassen. Aber nur du bist hier und nicht die Jägerin. Und es würde ihr sicher in der Seele schmerzen wenn ihre beste Freundin tot ist. Oder besser ich mach dich zu einem Vampir und dann kannst du als mein Geschöpf töten. Na wie wär's" Patricia musste schlucken. Ihr ganzer Plan war im Eimer. "Ich also.............ähm............ich weiß nicht......................... ich finde das ist keine gut Idee. Also es war nett dich kennen zu lernen, aber Hach wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich muss leider los"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten rannte sie los. Sie wusste nicht wohin, aber sie wollte einfach nur weg. Weit weg von diesem Vampir. Aber das kam sie nicht. Kaum war sie 10 Meter gelaufen und schon hatte er sie. Er warf sie um, indem er auf ihren Rücken sprang. Dann drehte er sie auf den Rücken während sie sich gegen ihn wehrte. "Du mieses Schwein. Das ist total unfair. Wie soll ich den bitte schön gegen dich ankommen. Du gehirnamputiertes ARSCHLOCH!!!" Sie wurde richtig wütend, aber es half ihr nicht. Und wieder waren sie in der Stellung wie vorher. Er saß auf ihr drauf.  
  
Ihm gefiel es endlich wieder die Oberhand zu haben. "Na na. Du bleibst hier. Kann dir doch egal sein wie spät es ist. Es ist sowie so dein Ende. Das mit dem Umwandeln habe ich mir überlegt. Da nehme ich lieber jemanden der besser aussieht als du.", zischte er sie an. Patricia wurde jetzt richtig sauer:" WIE BITTE??? Jemand der besser aussieht als ich. Das gibt es doch nicht. Ich bin wunderschön. Ich bin die tollste, klügste und..............." "Und gleich tot", kommentierte er zu ihrem Ausbruch. Er war mit seinen Zähnen kurz vor ihrem Hals und wollte zubeißen als er plötzlich die Augen aufriss und sich in Staub verwandelte.  
  
Patricia bekam was davon in die Augen und in den Hals und musste deswegen husten. "Typen wie du machen mich krank", hörte sie eine Stimme sagen. Sie war sehr froh gerettet geworden zu sein. Aber wer war ihr Retter? Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und vor ihr stand........................................  
  
Kapitel 1 Ende  
  
Tja, wenn ihr es wissen wollt, schreibt Feedbacks oder mir persönlich zu und der nächste Teil kommt so schnell wie möglich. 


	2. Kapitel 2

REAL SUNNYDALE  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
kurzer Rückblick Er war mit seinen Zähnen kurz vor ihrem Hals und wollte zubeißen als er plötzlich die Augen aufriss und sich in Staub verwandelte. Patricia bekam was davon in die Augen und in den Hals und musste deswegen husten. "Typen wie du machen mich krank", hörte sie eine Stimme sagen. Sie war sehr froh gerettet geworden zu sein. Aber wer war ihr Retter? Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und vor ihr stand........................................   
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, und vor ihr stand SPIKE. Sie glaubte erst zu träumen und schloss die Augen wieder. Spike sah sie mit seinem Pokerface an. Er hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Seit er sah, wie ein helles blaues Licht sie auf die Wiese gebracht hatte. Er war sehr misstrauisch wegen den ganzen Fragen die sie gestellt hatte. Und vor allem was sie über die Scoobies und ihn wusste machte ihn nervös. Patricia setzte sich langsam hin, ihr Rücken tat ihr immer noch sehr weh. Sie starte Spike einfach nur an und dachte: Oh mein Gott. Das ist er. Spike. Der echte Spike. Und er hat mich gerettet. Ich muss etwas sagen.......nur was? Schließlich sagte sie ganz leise und schüchtern:" Danke Spike"  
  
Als sie seinen Namen sagte, zuckte er zusammen. Sie wusste also wirklich wer er ist. Dann meinte er nur:" Der Kerl hatte schon recht." Er kam aber nicht weiter weil ein schnell wütende Patricia rief:" Wenn du jetzt sagst das er recht hatte, dass ich hässlich bin, dann kill ich dich hier und jetzt." Spike war sehr überrascht über diesen kurzen Ausbruch. Sie sah ihn immer noch wütend an. Er wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte und Patricia reagierte schneller. Sie sprang auf, stellte sich vor Spike und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
  
Spike, zu verblüfft über ihr tun blieb einfach stehen, als sie um ihn herumging und ihn weiter ansah.  
  
Dann stellte sie sich vor ihm, fing plötzlich an zu strahlen und fing plötzlich an mit sich selbst auf Deutsch zu reden:" Das ist Spike. Der echte, der einzige. Und ich stehe ihm gegenüber. Was kann man sich mehr wünschen. Genau, ich will die anderen kennen lernen. Aber dafür muss ich erst mal an Spike rankommen, damit er mich den anderen vorstellt. ich könnte da ja nicht einfach auftauchen." Sie hätte noch endlos weiterreden können, aber schließlich meldete sich Spike, der langsam begriff was hier abläuft. Er sagte ruhig aber mit gefährlichen unterton:" Stop Stop Stop. Hör auf in dieser blöden Sprache zu reden." Sofort war Patricia still.  
  
"Gut. Ich will nicht wissen, was hier los war, das kenne ich zu genüge. Ich will wissen Wer du bist und woher du mich und die anderen kennst.  
  
Und vor allem wo du dieses hässliche T-Shirt mit Buff und Soul-Boy herhast." Patricia wusste, das es keinen Sinn hätte ihn anzulügen und fing an zu erzählte:" Du willst also wirklich alles wissen? Du hast es so gewollt. Ich schätze ich komme aus, tja aus der Realität. Du bist nicht Real du bist eine Fernsehfigur. Erfunden. Genau wie die Scoobies und Sunnydale und Angel und.............................." plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie droht auf den Rasen zu fallen, aber Spike fing sie vorher auf. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und lag jetzt bei Spike in den Armen. Genau in diesem Moment kamen Buffy, Willow und Tara vorbei. Buffy sah wie eine junge Frau scheinbar tot in Spikes Armen lag. Sofort holte sie ihren Pflog und lief zu ihnen hin. Tara und Willow hinterher.  
  
"Spike lass sie los, oder ich pfähle dich hier und jetzt", rief sie ihm zu. Er sah erschrocken auf und legt das Mädchen vorsichtig auf den Boden. Dann wendete er sich zu Buffy und den beide Hexen:" Hey, ganz ruhig Pet. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Wir können doch trotzdem zusammenbleiben." Er grinste sie frech an während Buffy ihr Gesicht angeekelt verzog. "Spike du bist ein Arsch. Geh von dem Mädchen weg.", sagte sie zu ihm und dann zu den Hexe:" Willow, Tara seht mal nach wie es ihr geht."  
  
"Komm Tara" sagte Willow und schon waren beide bei Patricia. Sie sahen das T-Shirt das sie anhatte und schreckten zurück. Buffy dachte es wäre das Zeichen dafür, das sie tot wäre und stürzte sich auf Spike. Der konnte gerade noch ausweichen und verpasste ihr einen Tritt in den bauch. Sie keuchte kurz auf wegen dem Schmerz aber ging sofort wieder auf Spike los. Die beiden waren in einem Kampf verwickelt und merkten nicht das Tara und Willow versuchten sie zu beruhigen und ihr zu sagen, dass das Mädchen lebt. Aber sie schafften es nicht sie auseinander zu bekommen. Tara und Willow sahen sich an und sprachen einen Zauber aus. Im selben Moment blieben Spike und Buffy wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen. Buffy war sehr sauer:" Willow, was soll das. Ich muss ihn pfählen. Mach das wieder Rückgängig."  
  
Spike dagegen war sehr fröhlich:" Jetzt kannst du endlich zuhören. das Mädchen ist nicht tot. Frag die Hexe." Beide sahen zu ihnen und Tara bestätigte dies:" Er hat recht Buffy. Sie ist Ohnmächtig. Warum das so ist müsstest du aber wissen Spike, oder?" Jetzt sahen alle wie gebannt Spike an und der meinte nur ganz cool:" Ich habe sie beobachtet. Sie ist wahrscheinlich durch einen Zauber hier gelandet. Jedenfalls kennt sie uns alle. Sie wurde von einem Vampir angegriffen und wollte von ihm wissen ob das hier Sunnydale ist und ob die Jägerin hier wohnt. Und dann redete sie ne menge auf Deutsch über mich. Schließlich habe ich sie gerettet. Und dann ist sie umgefallen." Buffy wollte nur wissen:" Und wie kommst du darauf, das sie über dich geredet hat?" Spike äffte ihr billig nach:" Vielleicht weil ich ca. 10 mal meinen Namen gehört haben." Buffy streckte drauf nur die Zunge raus. Willow und Tara, die das ganze beobachtet meldeten sich wieder zu Wort.  
  
Wir sollten sie zur Magic Box bringen. Dort kann sie dann ausschlafen und wenn sie aufwacht reden wir mit ihr." Buffy die sich langsam wieder bewegen konnte fragte:" Warum denn? Was weiß sie schon. Sie weiß was über EINE Jägerin und kennt zufällig Spike. Also was soll´s?" Willow sah Tara unsicher an und meinte dann:" Da wäre aber noch was." Buffy konnte sich endlich wieder bewegen und kam auf das Mädchen zu.  
  
"Und was? Ich.....................................Ach du Schande" Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als sie sah was auf dem T-Shirt war, dass das Mädchen trug. Spike der dazu gekommen war meinte nur:" Ja Ja. Was weiß sie schon. Sie trägt bloß ein Shirt mit dir und dem Nancy Boy drauf. Aber wen stört's." Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören, aber Buffy reagierte nicht darauf. Sie war viel zu geschockt. Nach dem sie sich etwas gefasst hatte erklärte sie:" Hast doch recht Willow. Aber wir bringen sie lieber zu mir nach hause und nicht in den Zauberladen. Dort gibt es außerdem kein Bett. Sie kann in meinem Schlafen. Spike, kannst du sie tragen?"  
  
Spike nickte nur und hob Patricia auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Buffy nach Hause. Im Summerhaus angekommen schlug Buffy vor, dass das arme Mädchen doch in ihrem Zimmer schlafen könnte. Wortlos brachte Spike sie hoch und legte sie vorsichig ins Bett. Misstrauisch sah Buffy ihm dabei zu. Als er aber anfangen wollte sie auszuziehen wurde es ihr zu bunt. „Hey, bleibst du ihr wohl vom Leib. Das ist ja die Höhe, gleich fällst du noch über sie her.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut Buffy, ich wollte ja nur helfen."  
  
Sie funkelte ihn an. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe aber heute nicht mehr. Du hast schon benug angerichtet Verschwinde lieber."Mit diesem Worten drehte sie sich um und stampfte aus dem Zimmer. Huch, ich dachte ich solle verschwinden, dachte Spike und grinste Buffy hinterher. Dann sah er aber wieder zu dem seltsamen Mädchen. Sie hatte Deutsch gesprochen, dass wusste er. Er war schließlich nicht schon seit so langer Zeit tot und war durch die Welt gereist, ohne Fremdsprachen zu lernen. Genug Zeit hatte er ja.  
  
Sie sah so friedlich aus, ganz anders als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Da benahm sie sich wie eine Furie, nein wie ein Fanatischer Fan, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Versonnen wollte er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streifen als er mitten in der Bewegung still stand. Was tat er hier?? Er musste sofort verschwinden und nachdenken. Lautlos ging er nach unten, vorbei an den anderen nach draußen. Mit einem leisen „Bis Morgen Abend" verschwand er aus dem Haus. Buffy sah ihm nicht hinterher. Die drei Mädchen unterhielten sich noch angeregt über das neuste Ereignis. Später beschlossen sie dann auch ins Bett zu gehen. Schnell verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen in ihre Zimmer. Bevor Willow einschlief hörte sie Tara noch flüstern. „Und wir kennen nicht einmal ihren Namen."  
  
KAPITEL 2 ENDE 


End file.
